


Can you hear my heart tick to the beat?

by missmaddie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, mix tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaddie/pseuds/missmaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon makes Izzy a mixtape, attempting to win her away from "Simon Lewis that dick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you hear my heart tick to the beat?

Simon scrolled through his playlist, mildly disgusted. The songs were fine, would be great on a Clary or Maia mix (one girl revolution and who let the dogs out/my fight song respectively) but nothing for an Isabelle mix. He rolled over onto his back. 

Isabelle Lightwood. God. How could you even - he sighed loudly. Across the room, Clary looked up. 

// “Thats my motto, nothing less than seven inches.”

“What’s up? The swedes?”

“No. But the swedes are filthy spawn campers!” 

“Kick them out of your guild already, dude.”

K

Simon shook his head, turning back to his computer. He opens another folder, scanning through titles quickly. 

//“I’m pure at heart. It repels dirt.”

“I’m making Isabelle a mix tape.”

“You know the chick has no idea how to use a computer right? Magnus says she’s better than Alec but even that’s not great…”

“It doesn’t matter! I don’t care if I have to play it for her or if she tries putting it in through a flash drive slot. It’s - this is just important. I want her to like me!” 

//“honestly Clary, if you don’t start utilizing every bit of your female superiority…”

Clary raised an eyebrow. She was sprawled out on one his beanbags, looking simultaneously new and familiar. Like a lot of things, now. 

Sometimes he’d look at Isabelle and get flashes and he’d want to scope her up into his arms like he sees in his mind’s eye a thousand times over. He’d get half conversations and the punchline of jokes. He’d never admit it but the identity of this “Lord Montgomery” guy was keeping him up at night. Was he an ex of hers?

“Simon” Clary said, clearly holding back laughter, “she already likes you. Loves you probably.”

//“Hearts are breakable and they can heal but you are never the same.”

Sometimes it made such glaring sense that Clary would be his best friend. 

It sucked though, that she was also the old Simon’s best friend too. It made her blind to things like this.

“Except she doesn’t though” he points out, closing the folder full of Neutral Milk Hotel. Arctic Monkeys? 

“She likes Simon Lewis. And I’m gonna steal her from that dick with my sweet mix tapes” 

// “Latent homosexual panic will do you in every time.”

The intro to Arabella drowns out her laughter.

Isabelle Lightwood cocked her head and turned the disc in her hands. 

“There’s music on it” Simon supplied, his smile gentle.

“Yeah” Isabelle nodded, looking at him the way you’d look at someone who pointed out valcanos were hot.

“But aren’t mix tapes normally…tapes? This is a disc, right?” 

“Its more of a saying. Mix tape I mean, not The disc. This is a disc, yeah. Not a concept.” He wanted to die.

Isabelle laughed and then it doesn’t matter he’s socially inept and kind of douchy because she’s smiling and laughing and he’d blunder up every encounter they had forever to keep her laughing. To keep the image of Isabelle Lightwood burnt into his retinas, brighter than the sun. How, he wonders, could anyone ever forget her?

“Yeah, Amish raised or not, I assumed I wasn’t holding a concept. I can put it in the laptop right? Or does it have to be an player?” 

“Either” he follows her and she walks into her room, pulling the tie out of her hair as she went. 

At Alec’s insistence, they had gotten a laptop for the library. 

“It makes sense!” He had said, rubbing his temples “why draw the line at phones?” 

Simon had a secret theory he just wanted a webcam for Magnus. 

She opens the drive and hits play and Simon feels his heart speed up. Maybe, maybe he wasn’t the smartest or toughest or best looking (and he did lack the incestuous appeal) and he couldn’t slay demons and present her with its heart, but he spoke with music.

He felt the metronome in his heart and his conveyed his feelings in chords. And this was his love letter, his prayer, his offering. 

“Its hard out here for a Bitch~” 

Lily Allen. Arctic Monkeys. Taylor Swift as the transitions between pop and indie. 

A love letter to all that she was. Even the scared, jealous, ugly bits. Sometimes, especially the ugly bits.

Its a little less than an hour. She sits still, sometimes tapping or mouthing the chorus when she figured out what it was. 

She doesn’t say anything when it’s over, and neither does he. 

After 5 seconds of silence, the recording starts. 

“Hey, Izzy. Uh, the titles are on the case. These songs remind me of you. I hope you hear this and think of me, because I’m always thinking of you and…it’d be cool if that wasn’t just one sided. Uh. Bye. This is Simon, uh, by the way. Bye.” 

She turns to him and her eyes are shiny. He’s about to apologize, to explain that these days Bitch was used as a place holder for confident women but he can’t. 

She’s kissing him and it’s not like suddenly he can remember all their kisses but suddenly it doesn’t matter. Nothing does but the mango body wash and her soft lips. 

He pulls back and murmurs dazed, against her lips, “Does this mean I won?”

“Won what?” 

“You. Away from that Simon Lewis guy. You like me?”

She laughs and kisses him hard, tangeling her fingers in his hair.

“I like every Simon Lewis.” 

It’s good enough. Great, actually. Isabelle Lightwood liked him.

**Author's Note:**

> My Izzy playlist:   
> Yellow flickering light lorde  
> Miss Jackson panic at the disco  
> Power and control Mariana and the diamonds  
> Sex yeah Marina and the diamonds  
> Obsession marina and the diamonds   
> Black space ts  
> Style ts  
> New romantics ts  
> Elastic heart sia   
> Chandelier sia  
> Don't ed sheeran  
> The love club lorde  
> 9 in the afternoon panic at the disco


End file.
